Misunderstandings
by Shaunie Prawnie
Summary: Edward is around Bella's house and he finally confesses his feelings but can a mistake in communication really drive him away from her? Really rubbish summary, in character I think - all human. Has some swearing.


**This is a special moment for me. First ever FanFiction, yay ;]. Hope you like it - constructive criticism welcomed. Thank you for reading.**

**I do not own Twilight, it owns me.  
**_If I did own it Edward would be biting me not Bella, ;]_

He never spoke to me without my brother there. He only ever smiled to me when I passed him in the halls of college. He only ever acknowledged me when he needed to. So why is he confessing his undying love for me?!

His name is Edward. He is a year older than me and in his second year of college. He has this constantly messy short red-brown hair that I would just love to run my fingers through, these thin pink lips and an adorably large nose, two cute brown ever-so-slightly slanted eyes and an unbelievably sexy jaw line. He is slim but has a nicely sculpted chest, with strong arms and smooth slightly tanned skin. All-in-all a great body.

I could say more about his laughter lines or his all around cute face, but his personality is his best feature. He is such a beautiful person. He is very generous and polite. For instance – the common room in our college needed painting and he went in on the holidays. He didn't need to. He didn't have to. He just did.

He's funny too. He's got a real piss-yourself-laughing type humour but it's also really intellectual. Well, it should be as he is possibly the smartest boy ever. This always so suddenly makes me wonder why he wants me.

My name is Bella. I'm in my first year of college. I have shoulder-length chocolate brown hair, a straight small nose, plum red lips, blue eyes and a slight bum chin. I have an hour glass body, a flat stomach, huge arse and small boobs with pale surprisingly flawless skin. Average at best. However, he told me I shouldn't doubt myself. He said I was beautiful.

I can't really comment about my own personality for fear of being vain but I'm quite nice. I give to charity, I'm quite partial to a bit of music, I like food too much and I'm a bit weird. He said that I was lovely. That it was my personality that brought him to me. I must admit, I'm glad it did. You see... I've had this big crush on him for a long time now and I never thought something would happen. So when he came to my house looking for me rather than my big brother I was shocked.

We were redoing our living room; Emmett, my silly brother, my mum, my dad and a few of Em's friends. Of course I wasn't told about it. I had stayed in bed by the time everyone had arrived because the night before I had gone to a gig. When I rolled out of bed, I went to brush my teeth in the upstairs bathroom and quickly washing my face. I smiled in the mirror; I was having a rather great hair day. I quickly slipped on my slippers before wandering downstairs to the kitchen and letting out a rather girly yelp.

'Edward!' I gasped holing my chest. 'W-what are you doing here?'

By this time he had turned around holding an unconstructed box in his arms and I was all too aware of what I was wearing. A Superman pyjama set that consisted of shorts and a somewhat tight logoed vest. My slightly pasty legs were freshly shaven which I was glad for but the unfortunate embarrassment was due to my slippers: a wonderful pair of fluffy pigs. He breathed out a puff of air. 'Bella, I'm helping with the sitting room! We're moving the sofas.'

'Oh... I didn't realised you were coming. Is anyone else?' I asked blushing red. I slowly walked past him to the kettle.

'Yea, Rosie and Alice are in a bit. That's all I think, possibly Jasper.' He smiled. By this time the kettle was full and I had placed in onto its stand to boil.

'You want one?' I jumped to sit onto the counter. 'I'm sure you could do with a break.'

'Yes please.' He had diverted his gaze back to the box. His hands fumbled with it and he murmured '...bloody thing.' I slipped of the counter and walked over to him. I took his hands in mine, revelling in the feeling of his hands in my own, and pushed them away to fix the box myself. I smirked, looked up at him and handed him the box. 'You're a show off you know that?'

'You're welcome.' The click of the kettle made me tear my eyes from his. I already missed his warm brown eyes... and soft hands. 'How many sugars do you have?'

'2 and a bit of milk please.' He pulled a chair out from under the table and sat on it. I made the tea and brought it over before rummaging through the cupboards. I sat on the chair opposite from him bringing with me a biscuit box.

'Mmm, biscuits and tea: the best breakfast ever.' I laughed heartedly as did he. He has a beautiful laugh, it's manly and soft and deep. His eyes never left mine. I blushed red. I coughed once snapping myself from my own thoughts. 'So where is everyone? I can't hear Charlie or Renee.' I was hoping they had gone for some reason because I wanted to spend more time with Edward.

'They went to the tip with Emmett; you might want to go into the sitting room.' I couldn't help but notice the smile on his face. It lit up his features beautifully.

I quickly ran to the living room, not noticing the following footsteps that stopped behind me, and gasped laughing. There was Down feathers everywhere from destroyed pillows, the sofa - now AKA as the bomb site - was in bits everywhere. There was also some boxes filled to the brim with broken bits and bobs from the chairs. 'What happened?'

'We couldn't fit the sofas in the door, so the saw had a fun time today.' He replied chuckling slightly. I giggled with him. I turned around to face and ran into a hard chest, spilling tea down my front.

'O shit, sorry Bella!' I looked at his face and he was struggling not to laugh. I just smirked, dipped my hand in his tea and flicked it in his face. He stuck his tongue out at me just before I walked back into the kitchen, subconsciously swaying my hips.

I grabbed a tea towel from the handle of the oven and wiped my top. I stretched the fabric and roughly moved the linen cloth up and down. I looked up at him and smiled. He was suddenly very close to me. I stared into his eyes, dropping the tea towel, now being rather happy I had brushed my teeth. He took a step forward and in turn I took one back. He smirked. I was unexpectedly caught in between his body and the corner joining of the work top. He smiled even wider and placed his hands either side of me, unconsciously breathing his sweet breathe over my face. He lent closer and my legs, as if automatically, turned to jelly. I gripped his forearms for support but he didn't seem to mind. He looked down at me and gazed into my eyes lovingly, his stare dropping only once to my lips.

'You know...' He breathed, 'I really, really like you. I practically love you.'

I gasped at his confession. He liked me? I would never have thought it! I mean, despite being tremendously happy about it, I just wouldn't have put myself in the frame of girls he usually went for. I've seen his ex-girlfriends, one being Rose. She is this beautiful girl: long blond hair, big blue eyes and a body to die for. How could he even think about _liking _me?

All throughout my moment of mental anguish I didn't notice his head sag in disappointment or his arms slide out of my grip. Only when I heard him sigh in frustration was I snapped out of my state of confusion.

'Do you know what, Bella? I shouldn't have said anything. It's clear you don't feel the same...' He spoke harshly, his eyes never leaving the floor. 'Ha! I see the way you look at that boy Jake.' He roughly wrenched his body from my grip and turned to leave. He was out of the kitchen door before I could really comprehend what he was saying. I couldn't even understand how I had managed to lose a guy I'm practically in love with eight seconds after he confesses his feelings! I put my brain in gear and ran after him.

'NO!' I yelled and sped through the house. Edward had gotten to the front door and was pulling it open. He turned to look at me. 'You can't go...'

He shook his head and opened the door anyway. My mother stood in the frame, blocking the way. She smiled warmly. Her eyes darted to mine and her expression changed to one of worry. She spoke. 'What's going on here then...?'

'Nothing Mrs Swan,' he sighed once again and turned his back on me. 'I'm really sorry but work called – they need an extra hand today.'

'That's alright dear.' She said politely enough but brushed passed him and swept me into a one arm embrace. I wiped my eyes hoping the tears wouldn't fall. Mum turned to me with both her hands on my shoulders. Edward scoffed and walked through the door. 'What did he do to you?'

'He told me he liked me and he didn't even give me a chance to say it back! Now he must think I hate him!' I said rushed out in one breath. A single sob escaped me.

'You're a silly girl, do you know that?!' My head shot up and I looked at her. Her eyes were fuming. 'He confesses his feelings and you're letting him run out the door?' She knocked on my head three times with her knuckles. 'Hello? Is anyone there? Go after him! You like him too! And don't say you don't because I know you do. I may be your mother but I'm not oblivious or stupid. GO!'

'You're right, I've got to go.' I gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door, passing my Daddy and Em along the way. 'Bye Dad! Bye Em!'

Despite being in my rather becoming pyjamas, I ran up my curly road hoping Edward's long legs hadn't carried him far. I spotted his head of hair and pumped my legs faster to get to him. His body was becoming bigger as I got closer and I suddenly ran through the ideas of what to say to him. I gave it all up, the words I was going to say, and just jumped into a considerably zealous hug with his back. He gasped slightly and turned in my limp arms. My face found itself once again to a hard chest but this time I didn't pull back.

I mumbled incoherently into his figure: pressing my face further into this warmth. Edward grabbed my cheeks and pulled back my face. Tears had stupidly fallen freely from my eyes. He muttered quietly. 'Sorry, Bella, I didn't catch that.'

'I like you too, I practically love you' I said loudly using his words. I stomped my slipper clad foot and hit him quite hard on the arm. 'And the next time you tell me your bloody feelings you give me a chance to reply. Do you know why? It's because it's hard for any girl, I was bleedin' shocked! Jake has_ nothing_ to do with it!'

With that I kissed him. Rather passionately I might add...

**Yay..? ;]  
So after this they go on dates, he asks her out - knowing they love each other. Both go to uni, they move in together, he proposes to her, they get married and then they lived happily ever after.**

**I'll admit some bits don't sound right or at least to me they don't. So if anyone wants to comment it would be good. Thanks again x  
**


End file.
